Twisted night
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: This is a alternate version of illuminated night. It's the same story, but instead of ending in that happy place, it continues on. The night becoming more twisted and terrible. Their friends are dying, but who is behind it all?


**this is the darker version of illuminated night. instead of ending at that point though, it continues on and the night becomes more twisted. There is death, if you dont like, dont read.**

**Twisted night **

She stood looking around at the life she'd created. Her friends, her family, everything she'd ever wanted. Her birthday here once again, twenty-one. She thought she'd never make it, she'd thought it would all come undone. Looked down upon and shunned since she was young, poor little miku had wanted to run. Her family tried to support her, always thinking something was wrong. Hiding in the bathroom for hours talking to herself. They all believed her crazy, and maybe she was. It all went away though, she got better and she found herself somewhere she could belong. She had her loving girlfriend Rin (and her twin brother, Len), her best friend IA, and so many other amazing friends; Kaito, Luka, Gumi, Teto and Gakupo.

Miku's POV

Today couldn't be any better, I've been with her all day and it's absolutely wonderful. The sand between my toes, the water so cold but so inviting, glimmering like crystals in the sunlight. Looking over, I see her smile, so bright and warm, the only sun I'll ever need. We've been together for over seven years, and my love for this girl has never faded. Trying to keep a grin at bay, I turn to her fully. using as much force as I can create, I send a splash of water at her, soaking what was once dry. We've always been competitive, but at the end of the day, no matter who wins, we're still in it all together.

_I'm already late, running as fast and my small legs will take me, I sprint towards the school building. Why couldn't the library be closer to the main building?! My body is moving on its own, heart racing as I try reach my goal. But somehow, I'm on the ground, head throbbing. What happened? My vision is covered by little white dots and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Finally, the image becomes clearer, I see the cause of my current state, a football... what's this? Before I know it, I'm face to face with a pair of eyes that resemble the sky, so blue and alive. _

_'Are you ok? I'm so sorry!' _

_Oh, these eyes belong to someone. Blinking away the last few specks, I look at her clearly. Her blonde hair, held out of her eyes with small white clips, a worried expression on her face. I try to give a small smile, reassure her that I'm ok. She seems relieved to see that I'm able to communicate still and goes straight back to apologising. _

_'I made such a stupid mistake, I can't believe I let myself get distracted like that, I'm so sorry! Does your head hurt? Do you need help? I'm s-' _

_'No, no, it's fine! Just a little bump I promise! I should have been paying more attention... if you really want to help, maybe you could take me to the infirmary?' _

_She looks at me with a smile, 'of course I can help you!' _

_She grabs my hand, pulling me up, but my head begins to spin and I stumble. She grabs ahold of me, holding me close so I don't hit my head again. We walk with my arm over her shoulder, her soft calming arm around me. Even though I can feel the sweat from when she was playing on the field, I can't bring myself to care. _

_'So what's your name, waterfall?'_

_'Huh, waterfall? My names miku. I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, but I've gotta admit you left my head spinning.' _

_'Waterfall, cause you know, you're real fast but damn you fall hard. Plus, your hair isn't that far off. My names Rin by the way. On the topic of speed, you're real fast, but I'm sure I could beat you in a race.' _

_'Well, Rin, I fall only for you. And you're on, as soon as I'm not feeling like I have a rock in my head I'll take you on, there's no way you'll win.' _

_And we continued laughing and talking the whole way, promises of seeing each other again and setting the score. _

The water splashes in my face but I can't stop grinning. We're both laughing, water going everywhere, all I can think, is that I am truly happy.

She took me out to dinner as well. A small table for two on the balcony, our favourite meals all set out infront of us, candles illuminating the table. We eat and chat, talking about this and that. Even just small talk is enough with her. Eventually the talk dies down and we look out at the sky, the stars so bright, glowing just like a glimmer of hope. I remember looking up at the sky as a child, wishing for this, and now I'm here, again looking up, but this time it's a thank you, not a wish.

'Miku, I have something I want to ask you,' she looks nervous, but continues on, 'we've had our ups and downs, we've been through so much, but even through it all, I still love you more and more every day. We may go a bit overboard sometimes, have war just to win, but that's what makes it great. It's already been seven years, and They've been the best seven of my life. I love you so much and can't picture my life without you, so please stay by my side and light up the rest of my days. Would you make me the luckiest girl in the world and be my wife?'

She looks at me with a nervous smile, my eyes watering and wrap my arms around her tight, 'of course sunshine, I'll be with you for all time.'

We walk home, hand in hand. The cold night breeze pleasant, Rin's hand the perfect temperature for holding. Everything is dark when we arrive. Unlocking the door, my hands are trembling... why do I feel like something terrible has happened?

Stepping inside, I feel a chill, a shiver running down my spin. The room is pitch black, the lights all out. I try to flick the switch but nothing happens, my grip on Rin's hand tightening. I feel the icy fangs of fear begin to prick my skin. Suddenly a the room is faintly lit, the small amber from the candle Rin's grabbed, flickering. Grabbing another candle we share the amber then split up, lighting the ones scattered around the room in an attempt to brighten the cold dark room. I almost drop the candle hearing my sunshine screaming.

Quickly I begin rushing over to try comfort her, my steps halt as I see what caused that sound. A horrible, grotesque sight greets me. IA's sprawled across the couch, her eyes wide and unblinking. The most horrifying though, her mouth is torn open so wide, a large gash running from cheek to cheek, her jaw broken making it hang wide. Her tongue has been cut out completely, held within her pale hand. Tears roll down my face and I look away, my stomach twisting. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a note, written in running red liquid.

**HOW DARE YOU REPLACE ME WITH HER, WE USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS, TALK ABOUT EVERYTHING, BUT THEN YOU LEFT. THIS WAY SHE'LL NEVER GET IN THE WAY AGAIN. I GUESS NOW SHE'LL FINALLY HOLD HER TONGUE AND SHUT UP!**

_We sat on my bed, my nerves driving me crazy. Looking at my best friend, I begin to calm, as she smiles reassuringly. IA has always been here for me, I know she'll try help, but I still feel the fear. Noticing my hesitation, she reaches out smiling warmly. _

_'Miku, there's no need to be afraid of anything. I'm your best friend, no matter what it is you have to say, I'll always be here for you.' _

_I can't help but smile back, it's true, I know it is. Taking a deep breath I give a small smile and squeeze her hand. _

_'What I wanted to say is, I think I like someone, but I don't know what to do. I'm scared...' _

_She blinks, then pulls me into a hug. _

_'That's wonderful Miku! Who are they?' _

_'I-it's Rin. I like her so much, she's cute, she's funny and her smile is so bright and beautiful. I want to make her happy and spend my time with her. She can be stubborn and competitive, but that's what makes her so fun. Her energy is so overwhelming, but it makes me feel warm inside seeing her. I don't know what to do, I don't want to ruin our friendship but I want to be more.' _

_My hands are trembling slightly as I hold IA, the warm smile still on her face. She gently rubs my back in a comforting motion, making me feel more at ease. _

_'If you like her you should tell her, but if you believe it could be a mistake, maybe start slow. Drop a few hints, ask her to spend time with you more often. If she seems to enjoy it, I'd say it's worth a shot. You shouldn't decide for yourself if she will like you back or not, you should let her decide that on her own. If she can't see how amazing you are, she's not worth it honey.' _

_My eyes begin to water and a few stray tears fall. IA brushes them away, like she did the day we first met, smiling at me. She's always supported me when I needed someone, she's helped me so much. I'm so glad to have her in my life. I wrap her in my arms, giving a big squeeze. _

_'Thank you IA' _

My tears are falling, I can't bring myself to look at IA, not like this. My best friend is gone... Rin, even in her shaken up state, wraps her arms around me, trying to comfort me. I'm so scared but I want to keep her safe.

'R-rin, please go find somewhere to hide. I'll go look and see if anything else is wrong.'

She tries to protest, but I cut her off with a quick, salty kiss and run off, candle in hand. I head into my room, feeling a sense of impending doom. I step inside, candle illuminating the room enough to vaguely see. At first nothing seems wrong, but then I notice something off. The closet door is opened just the slightest. My breathing is becoming quicker as I slowly open the door listening to it creak. The sight that awaits me, leaves me covering my mouth to try stifle the scream. Gakupo just hangs there, a metal Wire, wrapped around his neck. His eyes have been gouged out, nowhere to be found. Another message written, behind him as he hangs.

**SPENDING ALMOST HIS WHOLE LIFE IN THE CLOSET, HOW FITTING THAT HE ENDS HERE. HE MADE YOUR EYES STRAY AND MADE YOU THINK IT WAS OK. YOU SHOULD HAVE ONLY SEEN ME BUT INSTEAD YOU BEGAN TO NOTICE HER! AT LEAST HE WON'T HAVE TO SEE THAT MAN.**

_We're sitting at a park, watching them all play. Our friends with so much energy, but here is where we stayed. He seemed so invested, focussing on something in particular. Upon closer inspection I see he's looking directly at Kaito, a find smile on his face. Noticing my stare he begins to laugh. _

_'I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm watching him?' _

_I blush a bit, embarrassed that I'd been caught, but nod slowly. He laughs again. _

_'Don't tell the others yet, I'm not ready. Seeing as they're all occupied and I was caught red handed though, I guess I'll tell you. Miku, I'm really fucking gay, and that man right there, he's fiiiiine.' _

_I choke a bit on the water I'd stupidly begun to drink. He reaches over and pats my back, until I've got it out of my system and I look at him wide eyed, squeaking a little. _

_'W-wait really?! I didn't even notice! Oh god, I'm a terrible friend.' _

_I bury my head in my hands, but he smiles and shakes his head. _

_'No you aren't, you didn't notice cause I tried to stay off the topic. I'm not ashamed of who I am, but I know some people aren't accepting, that's why I wait. There is nothing wrong with liking the same gender Miku, what's wrong is society,' he shrugs with a gleam of amusement in his eyes, ' at least you know why I like eggplants so much now.' _

_Again I choke on my drink, from how blunt his statement is. Thinking over his words, I look at Rin, and for the first time, I realise maybe I understand. He smiles at me fondly._

_'Yeah, there isn't anything wrong with it.'_

He helped me realise I liked Rin as more than a friend. He was so kind and he held his feelings in, just so he could continue to be around us all. He loved Kaito but instead of saying anything he let his friends get together, watching them be happy. He doesn't deserve this. Tears streaming down my face I continue searching. I need to know that whatever monster did this isn't here anymore. Even if this kills me, I need to know she'll be safe.

Before I get very far, the smell of burnt flesh makes its way to my nose. It takes everything I have to not throw up right there, but I push on, following the smell until I reach the guest room. Taking a deep breath, the putrid smell still in the air, I enter. What I find is two bodies. Both Kaito and Luka, half under the covers. Half their bodies are burnt beyond recognition. I wish they didn't have half their faces still distinguishable, I could just pretend it wasn't them. God did not give me that luxury. Held within Kaito's hand, is a pair of eyes, belonging to neither. Another message.

**SO INVOLVED IN ONE ANOTHER, THEIR PASSION BURNT SOMEONE ELSE. IT IS THEIR TURN TO BURN, MAYBE WITH THIS NEW PAIR OF EYES, THE BLIND MAN CAN FINALLY SEE WHAT HE HAS DONE. YOU FELT THE PAIN AS WELL SO NOW THEY PAY. **

_I looked up to see Luka and Kaito, both grinning. They called us all together, saying they had an announcement. She looked at him like he was the sun, but he instead was looking at his best friend. Gakupo sat there smiling, but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't completely happy. _

_'We wanted to tell you all together because you guys are our best friends,' Kaito takes a breath before continuing, 'Luka and I, we've decided we're going to get together.' _

_She smiles at him fondly, a look filled with warmth. _

_'I asked him to go with me to a movie yesterday, it was the best day of my life, it went so well, we wanted to celebrate with you all.' _

_Luka walks away, returning with a picnic basket. Kaito rolls his eyes but smiles a bit as she begins to set everything up. We all sit down, so close together, reaching for food and trying to get what we want before the others. Rin is laughing and I can't help but smile, seeing all my friends happy, that's what I want. Looking at Gakupo I feel a sharp pain in my heart, he's smiling and laughing with Kaito. I know that he still loves him though, and imagining what he must be feeling, it makes me sad. _

_Luka looks so happy, she's talking to everyone and making sure they're all having a good time. I'm truly glad that she found someone she loves so dearly. I wish things could be different, that everyone could be truly happy, but that isn't how life works. Gakupo seems to be willing to see them together, and Luka seems so happy. Kaito seems happy as well, but I feel like there's something he's hiding. All I know, is that I will continue to support all my friends and watch them grow. Their happiness is one of the things that makes life worth it. _

_Looking at Rin, I smile. I won't let her go without giving it a shot. I want my own happiness, and I think maybe, just maybe, it could be with her. _

They did love eachother, so very much. Yes they weren't perfect, but they made it work. Even if sometimes seeing them hurt, knowing that someone I care for lost his chance, they were still my friends. They shouldn't have ended up like this, they should have had the chance to live, to have a future. My gut tells me this isn't the end of these horrible sights, but I can't quit, not if there is a chance she could be in danger.

I don't get very far before I reach the kitchen. A sense of dread still prominent. Holding the candle infront of me. My eyes squeeze shut. don't want to look, I don't want to see anything else, I can't stop now though. Opening my eyes I regret it instantly. Teto is is laying there on the table. Her chest, ripped open, the ribs snapped outwards. Instead of being where it should be, her heart lays on the table next to her. It's ripped in half.

**SHE BROKE YOUR HEART, SHATTERING IT. IT IS HER TURN NOW. YOUR HEART SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN ONE PLACE, BUT IT NEVER DID. **

_I'm standing against the brick wall, looking at her. She's glaring at me._

_'Are you stupid or something?!' _

_I'm confused and so very lost. Why is she so angry, what did I do? I look at her, hoping to find out what she wants. _

_'You really think she could be happy with you?! You're just going to end up hurting her!' _

_'I would never do that!' _

_'I don't care about your intentions, you really think she could live a life she wants with you!? I'm not going to lose my best friend just because you're to selfish to realise what damage this could do!' _

_I freeze up, eyes beginning to water. It's true, who could want someone like me? I'm a no good freak..._

_'You may THINK everything will be ok, but you should have realised the world isn't how we want it to be! People are judgemental and they always will be, she'll be looked down at and treated as if she's wrong. People seeing her with you could ruin everything, do you really want to risk her getting hurt like that?! I don't want to see my best friend ruined because she ended up with someone that todays society would deem as wrong, I don't want her to be shunned! Why can't you just leave and give her the chance to live a more normal care free life?! I want to protect her from this twisted world but I can't do that with you here, I can't stop those kinds of people!'_

_The tears are freely flowing. I know she's right, I know that there will always be people who can't accept it. I feel my heart tear in two, I don't want to risk her being shunned, I know how it hurts and I know that it will always be a possibility for her if we stay together. Before I can respond, Rin rushes in and looks at Teto. _

_'I know you just want to protect me Teto, but this is my life. I know full well that people can be cruel but that doesn't change my feelings for her! Yes, maybe it'll be hard sometimes, but this is want I want, you have to accept that! I'm staying with her, even if things get tough, so if you can't accept me doing this then you should leave!' _

_Teto looks down, chewing her lip, quietly mumbling._

_'I don't want to see you hurt...' _

_'I know, but this is my choice' _

_I really do love this girl._

It may have been a rocky start, but after that Teto accepted that she couldn't protect Rin from everything. We started again, becoming friends, and eventually we got close. Both of us wanted to keep Rin safe but we didn't fight anymore. She may have been a handful at times, but something like this, it's too cruel, too far. No one should die this way.

There is a constant gnawing at the pit of my stomach, I wish I could just turn around but I keep going. Checking each room as I pass, until I reach the music room. It used to be a blank room, but we all decorated it together. Stepping into the room, I look around, my eyes trying to adjust. I see something in the small recording booth, the closer I get, the clearer I can see. Gumi, is sitting, her eyes wide and mouth parted. Her intestines are hanging out of her stomach, a large gaping hole, all the internal organs scattered around. I can't keep it down anymore.. My puke covers the floor as I cry.

**SHE KEPT IT ALL INSIDE, I GUESS IT'S ABOUT TIME SHE LET IT ALL OUT. WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEPING IT ALL SECRET?!**

_She's crying, her eyes all puffy and red. She looks so broken and weak. I walk over to her, worry taking over. Quietly, I sit, wrapping an arm around her. _

_'What's wrong? You can tell me anything.' _

_She turns to me, her tear streaked face, pulling at my heart strings. _

_'They're gone... they left me, saying that they can't trust me anymore. Saying that hiding something like this proves I can't be trusted to be honest. This secret has left me on my own.' _

_'You aren't alone, you have me, you have all of us.' _

_Her eyes still have life, but still so dull. I want to help, I want to know what's wrong. _

_'You can tell me what's going on if you'd like.' _

_She hesitates for a moment then sighs, seeming unsure. After a few moments she sighs and looks up at the sky. _

_'I have cancer Miku...' _

_My heart freezes, she could die... we've been friends for so long. I don't want to lose her. I want us all to stay happy, to all spend everyday together. _

_'I'm sorry Miku, but please, don't make the same mistake as me. Don't hide things like this. You should tell Rin. Tell her about that girl... the one you'd always see as a child. Even if you're scared or you think it could hurt someone to hear, don't hold things in.'_

_She's right, I need to tell her. I can't pretend like everything is perfect, I need to tell Rin everything. We can't last if she doesn't know my secret._

She was the reason I told Rin, told her about that girl. Even after that, Rin still accepted me after that. She still stuck by me. How could someone do this to Gumi, she didn't deserve this kind of end, she's already been through so much. How could someone be so cruel? My thoughts are cut off by a scream. I quickly run, heading towards where I heard the noise. I would know that sound anywhere, it's Rin.

Where I end up is at the bathroom door. Without hesitation, I pull it open, the thing scaring me most is the possibility that Rin is hurt. I see Rin, on the ground looking up at her, fear in her eyes. The girl has a knife in her hand, rage in her eyes.

'Stop! Don't hurt her!'

She looks back at me, with the eyes I see everyday. A face I know off by heart. My own eyes, my own face, but instead of mirroring the expression I hold, she has hurt in those eyes. Almost a perfect mirror image of myself.

'You left there! When we were kids you always talked to me, for hours you'd sit there and speak to me, tell me everything! You were the only one I could communicate with! But then they took you to see that bitch, they told you I was just your imagination, that I wasn't real! You suddenly ignored me, leaving me in the dark, leaving me with nothing! While you went off and got everything you wanted I had to sit there and watch! I was left behind the glass having to pretend I was nothing, to pretend I wasn't a person! I had to mirror you and watch as you slowly erased any traces of me! Well now it'll just be us again, this stupid girl is the last one!'

Rage fills her eyes, I think back to when I was a kid, when I was a freak.

_My eyes are watering as I look in the mirror, seeing my reflection. Slowly my face morphs into a smile behind the glass, and I know she's still here. _

_'What's wrong?' _

_'They all laughed and pushed me again. They called me a freak and told me I shouldn't exist. I have no one.' _

_She looks at me traces of sadness in those eyes. _

_'Even if the world turns against you, I'll always be here. I see you at our worst and at your best, I won't abandon you.' _

_I give her a small smile, I know she'll always have my back. She's been there since the beginning and she will always know me best. _

_'I'm glad you're here.'_

_'As long as there are reflective surfaces, I'll always be here, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I am you and you are me. We are one, and I'll join you out there eventually so please wait..' _

_She places her hand against the glass and I reach out, doing the same. _

_'I will wait as long as I have to. We are one, and will always be together, forever. _

_I smile. _

I let them make me believe that she wasn't real, and now she's back, she's broken. She turns back to Rin, grabbing her hair and holding the knife to her throat. Then she looks at me again.

'It'll be just us again, we are one in the same.'

The tears are streaming down my face. Rin can't die, she just can't.

'Please, don't hurt her, I'll come with you, I'll do anything, so please! Do whatever you want to me, but spare her!'

With a laugh she drops the knife, throwing Rin to the side and grabbing my arm, dragging me towards the mirror.

3rd Person POV

'MIKU!'

The sound of glass shattering fills the air.

**What do you think? this was the original idea but i wanted to do the other happy version too. i hope you like it. **

**please favourite and review if you enjoyed this :3**

**-Ari**


End file.
